


All In

by orphan_account



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: 2x21, M/M, Top Jim, bottom dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim is a very aggressive flirt, apparently.He wishes someone would have told him that before he had to come to the realization himself - across the table from a hard done by Dwight while Michael read all his wrongdoings.Turns out, it isn't funny. Dwight doesn't deserve it. And in the end, that's why Jim goes for the transfer.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend the 'hooker' didn't show up in Dwight's room.

 

 

It says something that when Jim tries to embarrass Dwight by accusing him of kissing him in front of _everybody_ \- and of course it's a lie, they all know it's a joke - it rolls right off Dwight.

Because he's too harassed then, too wore down by Jim. Like water off a ducks back.

He doesn't even flinch.

Like Jim's commented on his sexuality too many times before.

Maybe that should have been Jim's first clue.

 

 

 

The box was enormous - and, damningly, it wasn't the only one of its kind. Report after report spilling out of the box and an inflexible Dwight - claiming he'd never work with Jim again.

An ultimatum.

Jim's amused at first, as the first reports roll off Michael's tongue.  At Dwight's huffy, stiff posture.

It's like reliving his past glories. He's not really sure when it starts becoming...not so. When Dwight's twitching, uppity tenseness becomes less a source of unending amusement and more a source of...something suspiciously like shame.

They're not even really a quarter of the way through when Jim begins to get anxious - worried, and not for himself.

Because Dwight is...not really okay.

It occurs to Jim that maybe he's been antagonizing Dwight and...

He almost doesn't finish that thought. Because why does he antagonize Dwight? Sure, it's fun. But that says nothing about the heat that licks up his spine, the sheer giddiness it brings him.

It's not like Pam.

But then suddenly, it is. Isn't it? In a way.

Because he's clinging. Him and Dwight talk like adults - alone in the room - about transfers and opportunities and still Jim says, "Maybe we could both transfer?" because suddenly, glaringly, at the end he knows what he wants.

Pam is his best friend but...she's unattainable. And no one else spins his core so hot as Dwight and it seems obvious in retrospect.

But then Dwight says,

"I can't. I told you I have a girlfriend." all regretful like and god, it's a miracle Dwight even considered it for that brief second.

"Sure you do." Jim says, completely disbelieving, but he goes along with it because what Dwight is actually saying is 'No'.

And Jim doesn't blame him.

 

 

 

Until the transfer goes through Jim would like to say he's a gentleman, but he really isn't.

Somehow, it's a compulsion, like he just can't help himself. He still prods at Dwight but he's very careful to keep any derision, anything that might impose negative connotations onto Dwight, might make Dwight feel bad, out of it. It's more consideration than he's had before. 

And that shames him.

Still, it's harmless and fun and Dwight looks up all sweet and gullible, immediately demanding proof, when Jim says he can move stuff with his mind.

 

 

 

They don't see each other for a while. It's probably better that way. Jim thinks things over.

Dwight is submissive, obviously, and Jim knew that pretty much from day one. The fun is in pushing him to admit it, no matter how much he doesn't want to.

He's got to be inexperienced, at least partly.

Jim finds he doesn't mind the thought.

 

 

 

They meet again at the convention. And Jim has psyched himself up for the moment. Promised himself he isn't going to be petty, or aggressive, or push so hard.

But then Dwight speaks.

Already Jim is besting him with the first words out of his mouth, not even trying, and Dwight's twitching with frustration.

"I wonder how hard it would be to get a copy of his room key." He says, something like intention behind it.

 

 

 

Later he puts his hands on Dwight and tells him he missed him.

Digs his thumb into Dwight's shoulder and watches Dwight squirm, start to flush.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
